


Go Fish

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, card game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Oscar tries to beat Ruby at a game of Go Fish.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).



“Do you have any 5s?”

“Go fish!”

“Dammit...”

Oscar drew another card from the deck. Why was Ruby so good at this game?

“Ooh, ooh! Do you have any 7s?”

“Yeah....”

“Yay! Gimme, gimme!”

He handed her his one and only 7.

“Okay, uh.... any 2s?”

Oscar shook his head. “Go fish.”

“Drat!”

Ruby fished for a card, then instantly lit up. “AH! I GOT ONE!”

“Are you--” Oscar was so close to rage quitting right now, but managed to prevent himself from throwing down his set.

It was so odd. This was a game of _chance._ And yet, Ruby already beat him 3 rounds, and at this rate, she'll beat him for 4.

“Oscar.... hey, Oscar?”

“Huh?”

“It's your turn.”

“Oh, right...” he looked at his cards. “Any Queens?”

“Yeah, I have one of those.”

Finally, he gets a card. And another turn.

“Okay. How about any 8s?”

Ruby's face twitched a little. “Yeah.... here.”

Whoa, was Oscar's luck _finally_ changing?

“Got any Aces?”

Ruby pouted, handing it over.

Oscar was beaming now. “Do you have any 4s?”

Ruby smirked. “Yeah...I have a 4.”

Once she handed him that 4....

...she had _no more cards left._

“Ha! I win!”

“WHAT?!”

Groaning, Oscar facepalmed. He was too enthralled with his streak he didn't realize that taking her cards was indirectly helping to thin out her hand.


End file.
